The present invention relates to forward error correction (FEC) in general and, in particular, to FEC for flash memory. The advancements of flash memory technology in recent years has dramatically increased storage capacity and decreased the cost of non-volatile semiconductor memory. This has made Solid State Drives (SSDs) (typically a flash memory-based non-volatile memory system) an emerging substitute for magnetic Hard Disk Drive (HDD).
The use of FEC to enhance the reliability and longevity of flash memory is one of the challenges for making SSDs perform on par with HDDs.